


Criminally

by OswinGaradex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most dangerous people in all of Remnant you ask? Why I would have to say there's five. Ruby Rose; sniper need I say more, Weiss Schnee; singer, perfectionist, killer, Yang Xiao Long; killer for hire and Blake Belladonna; a predator confined in the body of a Faunas. All led by Winter Schnee; a heartless sociopath who will stop at nothing to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Winter Schnee looked around the wall of the dimly lit office. The room was light enough for her to see her clients or whoever happened to be sitting at the dark forest green one armed sofa sitting ten feet away on the other wall across from the heavy cherrywood desk where the cold woman sat. Candles flickered in silver holders on the walls and expensive tapestries hung all around the room. In this room housed five of the most dangerous, unattainable criminals this world had ever seen.

First was herself. Winter Schnee. Current owner of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant in the world. Also a front for some of the worst criminal operations in the world. The money made from selling the dust have them plenty to pay the workers and themselves handsomely, but the real profit came from countless unspeakable acts of crime.

Winter had her father killed two years ago as soon as she and Weiss were old enough to not need a guardian. Her father had done nothing for them but subject the two girl to countless meetings and parties where they had to do nothing but wear fancy dresses and serve the guests and tell them how wonderful they were. Winter hated dresses. The Schnee ringleader had hated every second of those parties and she knew Weiss had even more. Her ice colored appraising eyes drifted over to where her sister was seated on the green sofa, her white dress ending in immaculate folds around her thighs, the red underside of the garment barley visible. Black soled stiletto boots that were the color of fresh snow matched the younger womans dress, the tops reaching just past her knee.

In the whole of remnant there was probably only one person Winter had any sort of feelings for and though she was get sister, Weiss was not at the top. Amber was. So long add no one messed with the girl, and she wasn't found dead then Winter would be happy. True she found Weiss to be better company than most, and she did have small moments of pride but all in all she cared very little for most people, Weiss being no exception.

As heir to Winter Weiss was not to be hurt and if anyone tried to do so things got very very ugly for them very very quickly. But Winter didn't worry too much.

Ever since she was a young girl the younger Schnee had always been a perfectionist. Winter had a vivid memory of how after their mother had died, her father had hired them each a therapist to help them work through their feelings.

Winter remembered those meetings with something resembling fondness. Every week a man would come and her and Weiss would sit on this very same couch and were supposed to talk about how they felt. Winter had lied through her teeth to the man, telling every day about how painful it was, hoping he would leave sooner, but the opposite had happened. Both her and Weiss we're diagnosed with two different disorders. Winter was told she was a sociopath and Weiss was diagnosed with chronic obsessive compulsive disorder. Winter didn't mind, she had been called that many times before. She knew what she was and she used it to her advantage, but Weiss on the other hand had cracked. When the man had told her this, the younger girl had picked up the nearby vase of flowers she had been straightening, smashed the glass jar to pieces and proceeded to slit the therapists throat with one of the larger pieces until he had bled to death on the carpet.

Winter smiled slightly at the memory and looked at the next person. Ruby Rose. The youngest of the people in the room, Ruby was leaning against the wall closest to the door where the sofa Weiss was sitting at was. Often described as childish, the brown haired girl was slowly crunching a large swirled lollipop. Winter could see Weiss's left eye twitch with each sound. Weiss always had hated that twitch, seeing as it was a reminder of an imperfection she could not correct. Winter knew that Ruby was only doing it to drive the heiress wild, knowing she would get a punishment for it later.

As she crunched down the lollipop Winter had to admire the childlike whimsy Ruby always seemed to possess. The girl was dressed in a black suit with skinny black pants tucked into black leather stilettos and a white dress shirt. A red tie and a keychain with a rose clipped onto her belt was the only color in the whole outfit. Ruby's specialty was assassination and torture. The woman could put a bullet between the eyes of her target from a mile away in high wind and she could make the bravest men spill their guts with a small, well placed slice of a blade. The girl was quite the fanatic when it came to weapons and killing. She had an obsession with unusual weapons and tools and whenever one was to open the trunk of her car, they would find a body bag and an odd assortment of tools, her personal favorite a handheld farming scythe.

Hard eyes drifted from the snacking girl to the woman dresses in short black shorts with a matching leather jacket and a yellow tube top. The shorts exposed tan legs and the top exposed a generous portion of cleavage and midriff, and Winter did not disapprove. She may not have been weighed down by emotions but she still had an appreciation for nice things and this woman was one of them. The woman had long gold hair falling to her waste and was probably one of the sanest people in this room, considering Amber was not here. The blonde brawler leaned against the wall adjacent to Winter, muscled arms crossed over abs that flowed into voluptuous curves. Yang Xiao Long was the brawn. She was a killer yes, but she wasn't one for a true job of it. She was the advertising. The scare tactic. To much suspicion falling towards them? Kill a man, have him turn up three days later with lipstick on his cheek and bullet holes in his head and suddenly the public was scrambling in circles to find the murderer. Yang was very good at her job and if the word of her victims was good she was good at other things as well.

Lastly Winters eyes landed on the last woman in the room, who was sitting cross legged on the end of winters desk. Yellow eyes stared back into crystal blue ones, and ebony black hair fell around slender muscled shoulders like a waterfall. A silky black bow on the top of her head hid a pair of black cat ears that would have made any other Faunus adorable had it not been for the predatory gleam in this woman's eyes.

A white corset was tied tight around a taut stomach and held two pale appendages that burst from her chest in place and left her arms and shoulders bare. A black skirt reaching down to her toes with two long slits in the side exposed a delicious amount of legs. Winter remembered buying her that skirt. Everything about the woman was tense and precise as though she was a panther ready to pounce. Winter would be lying if she said it wasn't scary or attractive as hell.

Blake Belladonna had been just another starving, beaten Faunus. One that Winter had seen something in. When she had found her two years ago, the girl had been scrounging for food in a trash can. She had been in Winters way and she was about to make her move when the dark haired girl had looked her square in the eyes. Icy blue twin crystals had met a pair of twin flames burning gold. The hate radiating from her emaciated figure had been overpowering as she had told the Schnee to fuck off and find a new route.

Winter had almost taken out her two raptors and killed her then and there, but she had been intrigued. The dark haired Faunus showed no fear in her eyes, just a pure hatred for humanity and a glowing ember of insanity and the will to survive. Winter had given her a way to not only survive, but to make it to the top and thrive.

Not that both parties had not benefited. Winter got an assassin and a thief so skilled that no one even realized the person had been missing until a week or so after their lives had been stolen. And of course if Winter was one to wake up in the night and find the Faunus poised beside her, who was she to complain? She may not have had feelings, but it by no means meant she couldn't indulge herself. She had very little compassion toward the Faunus and the darker haired girl had made it clear to her she was only there to repay the favor Winter had done her in getting her off the streets and into the life of luxury only the top of the criminal good chain could provide. Not that she minded of course, after all she did enjoy nice things.

After a few more seconds of heavy silence and several crunches of Ruby's ridiculous carnival pop, Winter cleared her throat. All eyes met hers. "We have been given a...proposition." she said pausing between words.

All eyes looked to her. Winter continued. "Nothing too difficult mind you. But it could end badly if you do not-

"Don't dance around the subject my dear sister." Weiss snapped at the older girl interrupting her speech.

Winter swapped an even glare with her younger sister then continued with narrowed eyes. "Weiss it seems you have been asked to perform."

The younger girl looked stunned for a second and the room went silent for a few seconds only to be broken by Ruby. "That's great and all but I don't see what this has to do with us!" The younger girl snapped back at Winter, evidently upset that she had irritated Weiss.

Winter slammed her first down in the table and all eyes were on her. "I would expect for you to listen when I am making a statement!" She said through gritted teeth. Weiss didn't exactly have the greatest relationship with her knowing about Winter's condition. Winter didn't mind most of the time, but it could be absolutely infuriating at times.

Ruby gave get a stare off mock terror and licked her lollipop but proceeded to quiet down. Weiss just started back at get sister with steely jaded blue eyes.

Winter continued. "Weiss is there to perform, I am her supportive older sister, and you are simply her...crew." She spat the last word out like it was poison, but it was such a low class term. Pulling out several files of paperwork she finished her speech.

"The owner of the largest competitor to the Schnee Dust Company will be there and we are being given a chance to take him out. He will have several hidden armed guards and things could go down the tubes very quickly."

"Alright that's all good and jolly but isn't there two sides to a proposition?" Yang spoke up from the back of the room.

"Exactly. They think they're helping us by giving us a clear shot at this guy and they want free dust whenever they need it on return."

"That's outrageous!" Weiss said, fuming angrily. "You know they are going to ask for all we have in reserve!"

"Ah ah." Winter said shushing the ranting Heiress. "We are going to do a little bit of...enforcing." She cleared her throat and took on a military tone of voice. "They've gotten to cocky. We need to show them whose boss around here. I have files for each of you to read up on. It has information relevant to the part you'll be playing." She tossed each of them a folder full of paperwork.

"You all should have a copy of all their employees medical files and records of their semblances. I'll be there to get them and 'negotiate' our 'partnership'." Winter made air quotes on the words negotiate and partnership. "You all need to be there to take them out." There were nods and grunts of understanding on what she had just said.

The last sentence Winter then continued to say before sitting back and becoming absorbed in her work was how they ended ask if their meetings.

"Kill them all if you have to." The tall pale woman then turned to get screen and back to her work as though nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter had to admit, for a rival she was about to bring to his knees, the leader of the owner of the nightclub who believed she was going to share her precious dust with had impeccable taste. A band on the corner of the half circle stage was playing slow, smooth jazz in front of the red drop curtain. The front of the stage was a seres of rounded steps spanning the whole way around it and there was a large center walkway for any performers to walk along to disperse along the tables that sat with precise spacing and grace between them. Winter sat in a booth in the back left corner of the room. A glittering crystal chandelier hung above her head casting a soft glow over the table where a glass of sparkling white wine was set before her. Unlike the clubs Xiao Long liked to visit where the music was loud, the people packed against each other, the alcohol cheap and the air full of shouting and smoke, Winter had to admit she was quite enjoying herself. Once she kicked the owners back into shape and she owned this place, she would have to bring amber here and see how the lights would shine on her soft Carmel colored skin.

Winter breathed in and closed her eyes to her small private symphony of Ambers soft carmel skin and pink lips and big glistening redish brown eyes.

A light cough interrupted her and icy eyes opened and traveled up to meet those of a man in a neat white trench coat with a red lining and gold outlines. His hair was a flaming red and was comes over under a black bowler with a red ribbon around the middle. A grey scarf was tied around his neck and in his black gloved hand was a white cane with a red handhold. A pair of mischievous green eyes peered out from under the brim of his hat. Winter could feel the sleaze radiating off him. She stared at him through narrow eyes. He spoke first.

"Why hello Princess, I don't think we've formally met." Every word rolled off his tongue with a slightly sarcastic feel. Winter got a thousand reads on his personality right then and there. Ah yes. He fancied himself as her equal it seemed. "The names Roman Torchwick. I believe we may have spoken about an arrangement involving dust and a certain...enemy." He held out a gloved hand. Winter did not take it.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She said slowly and sarcastically.

He shrugged and took out a cigar and lit it gently. He sucked in on it and blew of a small cloud of grey smoke. Winter crinkled her nose. He chuckled at her expression of distaste. "Want one?" He asked reaching into his pocket.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to shorten my life by putting that stick of death between my lips."

"Suit yourself." He blew another cloud of smoke at her face, this time in the shape of an O. Looking quite pleased with himself he did it twice more in the span of a few heavy minute of silence. "See that?" He pointed a finger at the slowly dissipating ring hanging in the air. "That is called talent right there. You would be applauding if you had any sort of humor in that frozen heart of yours." He said chuckling again.

Winter looked him dead in the eyes and his laughter quickly stopped. He held up both hands, the cigar now gripped between his teeth. "Sorry Princess didn't mean to displease her majesty. I can see your all business huh? Well I can talk business."

The owner of the Schnee Dust Company nodded. "I was informed that my largest rival would be here. In return for access to the company's dust reserves we would be allowed to take him out unhindered."

"Right you are darling. Unlimited access mind you."

Winter scanned the room. "Of course but..."

"What?" The man looks nervous for a second then seemed to catch on to her train of thought. "Oh, right. Lets see they said they would be here at ten, and it's ten now soooo..." There was a silence in the music as someone walked into the room. "Ah yes there they are now. Punctual as usual."

The room was silent as the cool taps of glass heels clicked on the ground. A small jingle like the sound of broken glass clinking was heard. Winters eyes traveled up a thin curvy body with pale skin and clothed in an ash grey dress. Ash colored hair was draped over her far shoulder and a hold eating hung off the open ear. Flame colored eyes swept the room as the woman walked towards them. She neared Winters table and stopped behind Roman.

A pale hand with blood red nails squeezed his shoulder making him jump slightly. An odd expression of discomfort settled on his features, as though this woman touching him made his very soul hurt. Fiery eyes met icy ones and a melodious voice rang in Winters ears. "Come now Roman, who is this? I thought we would have the club all to ourselves."

The sleaze in front of the sociopath winced uncomfortably as he observed red nails tighten into the weaker mans shoulder. "You know I can't close it down every time you come. I have to make money one way or another."

The woman laughed in a way that sent chills racing up and down her spine. "Ah of course. How silly of me Roman. Your guests all look lovely." She stared pointedly at Winter who stared back.

"I...ah..." The man looked lost for words.

The woman smiled and tugged on his shoulder, ignoring Winter. "Let's go find a seat why don't we? You told me that the younger Schnee will be performing and you know how I like to be entertained. I hope I'm not disappointed."

"Yes. Of course!" Roman said and hastily stood up looking frazzled and slightly disconcerted. Turning around the woman wrapped both hands around his arm and he escorted her away.

Winter watched the two walk away and felt a smile creeping onto her face. She would have to alert Weiss and the others. If this woman was their biggest competitor then she would have no worries about the Torchwicks muscling in on her turf. No he would be kissing the ground at her feet if she did. The high price for the deed was to make sure she wouldn't turn the job down. Better to beg forgiveness than to ask for clarification.

Of course killing this woman would be a challenge, but that was okay. The world was boring. Nothing was more fun than a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't exactly the fluffy Whiterose that everyone loves so much. I tried to give it a darker turn of it so please let me know what you think.

"Out!" Weiss's slender finger was pointed at the dressing room door the short girl had entered from. Her knock had interrupted her and Ruby, and they had barley had time to separate before she simply had barged in. Weiss hated when the underlings lacked manners.

She watched the girl who didn't speak or move with an icy stare. The short girls dual toned eyes just twinkled back with a hint of mischief.

Everything about the girl was small and colored either a shade of strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla. Her half pink and brown hair was opposite of her eyes which seemed to continuously bleed color. A grey pinstripe shirt was tucked into vanilla pants, fastened with a brown belt which in turn were tucked into vanilla stiletto heels. A pink lined short white jacket with two tails was an impressive added feature along with several necklaces looped around her neck. The necklaces made Weiss cringe. They were looped haphazardly around her neck, almost completely tangled up. In white gloved hands was a dainty pink umbrella.

In all of Weiss's anger, she couldn't help but admit that as tacky of an effect it was, the girl had a certain class to her, albeit odd.

The girl continued to look at her, pink eye shifting to brown, brown eye shifting to vanilla. She mockingly motioned at the door an then held up ten fingers. Weiss's eye twitched. People who mocked her never lived long. Ten minutes was what was implied by the wiggling fingers as the girl just stood there.

"Out!" She said more forcefully in a voice that would turn most people's blood to ice and send them fleeing. The girl just stood there and even winked as though she had known exactly what had been going on. She looked like she was even urging the pair to continue.

There was a click and the heiress looked over at Ruby who was standing across from her. The darker haired woman was calmly pointing a rather large pistol, freshly cocked, at the tri-chrome girl, eyes not even looking at her target. Ruby had a moody look and her cold platinum eyes held the look of bored murder. Weiss loved that look. It radiated confidence and made the woman look sexy as hell.

The girl shrugged and walked away. Weiss sighed. People were so very irritating.

"So ten minutes until curtain call Princess?" Ruby asked eyeing the pale woman in front of her.

"Indeed. And I do intend to start on time. You know how I hate to be late." Weiss stated firmly as Ruby began walking towards her, gun lowered but still in hand. Weiss backed up, only to hit a rack of elegantly sequined dance costumes.

"I though it was best..." Ruby started and was suddenly very close to Weiss. The Schnee took in a sharp breath as their lips met and they continued where they left off before. "To keep...the audience...waiting..." Ruby muttered between kisses. Weiss moaned softly as she worked her way down her neck each kiss becoming rougher. She took in another sharp breath as Ruby bit at the base of her neck and heard a clatter as the gun fell to the floor. She felt the other woman reach and intertwine fingers with her and then felt a sharp pain in her wrists as thumbnails caressed and stroked and broke skin.

The Schnee Heiress shivered in delight at the pricks of feeling and the heat of her kisses on her neck. She wished Ruby wouldn't leave marks so often though. She hated blemishes on her fair skin.

She stood there letting out soft sounds of pleasure until Ruby then pulled away, seemingly satisfied. She held up the pale girls wrist and smiled at the small droplets of blood oozing their way out. Weiss frowned. They weren't symmetrical. "Must you leave a mark every time you dunce, I have a performance!"

Ruby merrily shrugged and regarded her with flat grey eyes. "Be glad I didn't go for the full effect." She said and a flashes of a memory from two months ago flashed through Weiss's mind. Blood and heat, pain and ecstasy and Ruby. All Ruby.

Being the busy people they were, they didn't get much alone time. True they had plenty of days free, but not always ones they could spend together and alone. Which was both a blessing and a curse, depending on how you looked at it. If the heiress kept Ruby around with her all the time she would never get any of her work done.

Weiss sighed resignedly and walked over to the vanity in the small dressing room. Taking a paper towel from the neat stack she wiped off the thin cuts on her wrists and inspected herself in the mirror for any discrepancies.

Snowy white hair pulled up in a high off the center ponytail cascaded gently down her back and almost to her waste. Cold blue eyes stared back at her and then narrowed as they flicked over the scar down her left eye. Pale fists clenched at the sight of the horrible disfiguring mark down her eye. She felt Ruby come up behind her and wrap slender but well toned arms around her own slender waste. "Six minutes and thirteen seconds until your performance. Want to?" Ruby always counted the time out in her head. It was a nasty habit, one that only the most paranoid of people picked up. Weiss was one to talk though.

Weiss let out a small snort of derision. "Not in six minutes and five seconds."

"Damn." Ruby simply stated and buried her face into the Heiresses neck. Weiss tingles at her touch.

"Although I have nothing important planned for tomorrow-"

"I thought it said in our files that Winter wanted to speak to us tomorrow?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss smiled wickedly. "Indeed she does. But however if neither of us are fit to come in tomorrow..."

She could feel the woman smile into her shoulder as she mused allowed."If neither the princess or I can get out of bed...I like it." Weiss turned in her arms.

"Exactly. Provided you'll be Able to keep me there." She stated smugly. Ruby's eyes appraised her face.

"That's a smug look there Ice Queen." Ruby stated with a smirk.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it." Weiss said a smile playing on her lips.

"I think I can think of a fitting punishment before tomorrow." Ruby said her normally flat orbs sparkling with the ideas of several ways, all of Weiss knew would be made to make her beg. To break her and make her scream out her name.

Weiss never did though. She was always going to be the stronger. She had to be. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang tapped on her earpiece and made a noise like radio static. "Yangster to Rubes, come in Rubes!"

She heard a strangled static noise back as Ruby answered. "This is Rubes, hearing you loud and clear Yangster!" Both woman collapsed into giggles. Yang smiled. Her sister may be a cryptic, sadistic, statist of a younger sister seventy percent of the day, but the other thirty percent she was just like any other, albeit childish, younger sister.

"Must you both be so utterly childish?" Yang spun on her heel, sneakers squeaking on the floor. Blake was lounging behind her.

The faunas woman was dressed in an expensive looking, fitted black evening gown with large slits up the side. Her black satin bow was perched on her head and she had on a pair of glossy black heels which Yang could see were at least four inches tall. The faunas woman raked her gaze over Yang, sending shivers up and down the blondes spine. The way Blake looked, the way she looked at her, made her weak in the knees. "You may want to change."

Yang looked down. She had on a baggy pair of black shorts which she had rolled up twice to get rid of some of the length. Her white polo with the emblem of the Schnee Dust Company embroidered on the back was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Her blue sneakers were sloppily tied. They had all agreed on the outfit to play the part of Weiss's roadies without suspicion. Other than the fact it wad a little baby, Yang saw no problem with it. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Winter wants us to make an impression." Blake tossed Yang the package she had been holding. Yang caught it deftly.

"So that's why your all...fancy..." Yang tailed off, wanting to tell the dark haired panther that she looked more than fancy.

"Indeed. Winter picked out these for me." The Faunas stretched lazily, exposing a generous portion of well toned thigh. "Winter likes to dress me in expensive things."

Yang sorted. "Winter likes to see you in tight clothes!"

"So do you." Blake purred simply and walked towered Yang. Yang's heart began to pound as the Faunas woman drew nearer. Yang could smell the light scent of lavender on the other woman. It was intoxicating. She replied, her voice dropping an octave and becoming husker.

"Yeah, maybe I do." She replied, and suddenly Blake was upon her. Yang dropped the package she had earlier been handed as her heart pounded and Blake's leg wrapped around her own and Yang felt her hand grab under a knee and travel up a thigh. Their lips met and their kisses were wrought with passion and desire. They kissed like it was a need, like it was their only way to survive.

Yang knew that Ruby's first kiss with Weiss had been tiny and had even made the heiress blush. After all, Ruby was still kind of a kid in that way.

Yang however, was not. And neither was Blake. Yang wanted Blake, and judging from the way Blake was kissing her, the Faunas wanted her just as bad. Maybe more.

The two woman continued with such a furious passion, Blake's fingers tangling Yang's hair as they stumbled back against the wall, lips locked together.

"Ewww!" The high pitched voice of Ruby Rose screeched through Yang's earpiece. "Are you kissing!" She howled.

Yang sighed as Blake peeled away from her. "Yes Ruby." She said sighing.

"Ewwwwww!" Ruby shrieked again, causing Yang to wince at the obnoxious sound. She gave Blake a tight smile. The Faunas threw her a long, slow wink and stretching in a way that showed Yang plenty of cleavage, she sauntered off.

Yang sighed again. "Ruby I know you and Weiss banged this weekend while one if the Schnee Dust Company's biggest sponsors was in pieces and chilling out in the freezer because he called Weiss's singing the off pitch yammering of a wealthy slut."

The earpiece fell silent and Yang felt the danger creep into Ruby's voice as she answered. "Don't you tell anyone about that Yang. Especially not Winter or Weiss." Then more cheery she added on. "I don't want to have to kill you now do I!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter Four. I hope you liked it. Lots of Bumblebee with a little mention of Whiterose. Yup. Please comment/review so I can make it better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. I'm not even sure. I just hope it doesn't suck.

As her younger sister was performing and acting as the seemingly delicate and lonely heiress to the largest producer of energy propellant in the world, Winter was finding herself in a fix. The woman who Torchwick had been practically begging her to rid himself of had caught her eye, yet Torchwick himself had to be punished for making such an outlandish request on her part. It would be a very delicious treat for her to not do anything and watch as the fire eyed woman slowly broke the club owner to bits. But then again that would be an outright violation of her agreement and would make her look like a coward. Her hands were almost tied. Almost. It was sometimes quite a shame that she had such a pride-complex.

Pale lips curled into a thin smile laced thickly with wickedness. She would stick to her original plan, except for a small part. Reaching up behind her ear, she gently pressed the button of a small earpiece, everything but a thin white wire invisible to the un-watchful eye. The woman softly cleared her throat.

A chorus of whispered replies came, the last ending with a giggled, "Over!" As Ruby Rose answered.

Winter sighed. "Ruby Rose if you are not taking this seriously-" The older woman was cut off by a bored sounding voice.

"Of course I'm taking this seriously Winter!" Ruby answered. "And I think you should know that while you've been sitting at the table sipping champaign, my dear sister and I have been working our asses off! Right Yang?"

"Damn right!" Was the response of the brawler. Winter had to do everything in her power to not scream in exasperation. The two sisters could be more than a small bother at times. Luckily for all of them a sultry and exasperated voice cut in.

"If the two of you are quite done, I would like to make it known that we may have a slight hitch in our plans." Blake said.

The silence on the line was eminent and Winter could almost see the two half sisters sobering up. Yang's trademark grin would slide and fold into a hard frown and Ruby's silver eyes would lose their mischievous gleam and turn a jaded platinum.

"What is it?" Winter asked tersely.

"It seemed we are not alone. Someone has decided to bring the White Fang here." Winter's eyes involuntarily widened and flickered to Weiss as Blake spat out the name. Weiss was still holding the room captive with her voice, a siren enchanting the unlucky crew of a doomed ship. In her quest to be perfect, the Heiress refused to wear an earpiece and become distracted from her performance. She didn't know that the White Fang were here. For her the evening would still be an enjoyable one. For now.

Winter swore under her breath and clenched her fists to regain composure. She felt her nails leave small crescent shapes on her palms as she pressed the two parts of her hand together.

"Winter?" Came the awkward attempt to break the silence through her earpiece. The woman became aware of her silence and cleared her throat. The others knew that the two Schnee sisters hated the White Fang, but neither Ruby or Yang knew the reason. But Winter knew the reason well. All too well. And every last Faunas scum in the group deserved to die for it.

"Well then, all the more reason that we must continue as planned." Winter said after a minute longer of silence.

"Are...are you sure?" Came Yang's hesitated reply.

"Yes." Winter said, her anger almost making her spit the word. "As we discussed. Now." The words exited her mouth with a weight and demanding that only a Schnee could carry.

Seconds passed. Before there was a response. One. Two. Three. It seemed to drag on until finally she heard a small exhaling and then a much louder reply. "Well, shall we then?" And Winter knew that her pieces were about to make their move.

The Owner of the Schnee Dust Company dropped her hand from her earpiece and a small hatred filled smile played on her lips. The White Fang was here. Those bastards were finally going to see what happened to those who crossed a Schnee.

The ricocheting sound of a single bullet being fired pulled her out of her thoughts of revenge, the source being a leather clad blonde standing center stage. "Alright everyone, hands in her air!" Yang Xiao Long shouted with a smile.

The music fell silent and Weiss stopped singing as the crowd fell silent. Dozens of pairs of eyes fell on the brawler who held up a single pistol in the air. No one moved.

"Hey, what did i just say! Hands up!" The blonde woman fired off another shot at the ceiling. Stunned and mute, every single finely gloved hand and polished fingernail ascended towards the ceiling. Winter watched carefully, not bothering to raise her own. Weiss didn't either, being it that the three girls were all on the same side.

"You know Yang, sometimes you have quite the flair for the dramatic." The low and husky voice of Blake accompanied Yang's as the assassin walked out from the corner of the stage's curtain. The Faunas's glossy black stilettos clicked on the floor, the loudest sound in a now silent room.

"Well you know me, I like to have all eyes on me!" Yang joked, breath catching as the Faunas walked up behind the brawler and draped an arm over her shoulder and one under her upwards extending arm, the hand reaching up Yang's cropped shirt. The panther of a woman proceeded to slowly wrap a toned leg around the brawlers front and then, staring Winter directly in the face, wink at the icy sociopath.

Winter smiled slightly. It was quite the show, watching Blake tease Yang. The audacity of Blake daring to pull a stunt like she was doing was quite impressive and mixed perfectly with the flustered Blond woman whom Blake was teasing. She watched as Yang's grip on her gun trembled slightly as Blake whispered into her ear. Winter watched for a few seconds longer, taking in the way Yang's breath hitched in her chest and how Blake's almost carnal grin of delight spread across her catlike features. A grin that as the Faunas turned her head slightly, Winter knew was for her.

"Alright Ms. Belladonna, I do believe you've had your fun." Winter slid out of her booth and stood up. Her boot clad feet walking almost silently on the floor. "We do have business here."

Blake smirked and slowly unwound and slinked away from Yang. The Brawler slowly regained her breathing, a flush now working its way across her cheeks. "You're no fun Winter, we had time."

There was a sigh as Weiss walked over to the other three women. "Could the three of you please focus!" She growled out. "Winter is right! We have a job to do!"

"Of course, how silly of me!" Blake exclaimed, but to Winter she didn't sound the least bit remorseful. The way her predatory yellow eyes were wandering and raking over Yang's body were the tell that she didn't feel the least bit guilty for her minute of fun.

"You know, as much as I enjoy watching two or maybe even three dangerously sexy women get it on with each other, I also enjoy those who I hire to not play during work hours!" The exasperated remark came from the audience as Roman Torchwick stood up, a cigar perched between his teeth. The club owner looked livid at the nerve of the woman in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roman, are we not meeting your expectations?" Winter asked, voice laced with sarcastic poison. She pressed the ear-piece behind her ear.

"Ruby," she said into the small piece of technology.

"Right here!" Ruby answered cheerfully.

"Shoot him." Winter said nonchalantly.

"Want me to kill him boss-woman?" Ruby asked with a slight giggle. The younger woman always seemed to get a little too excited about the prospect of murder. Winter didn't quite get how the young girl seemed to get so much joy out of it, but maybe that was because the Schnee always was the one ordering the killings.

"No, just hurt him. Badly." She said.

"Awe!" Ruby said and Winter could imagine her pouting slightly as she aimed and readied the shot.

There was the crack of a rifle from the catwalk by the ceiling as Ruby took the shot. The crowd screamed as less than a fraction of a second later Roman was clutching his shoulder, a red stain quickly growing on his white coat under his hand.

Winter watched in satisfaction as the club owner's teeth gritted, his lips curling back under them. The stain on his jacket steadily grew larger as his breathing hitched and became ragged from pain. It was a very satisfying sight. Winter would've spent more time watching the man writhe in pain but she had business to attend to. The current owner of the Schnee Dust Company tore her eyes away from the spectacle and raked the crowd with them. It was a pleasure for her too watch all of them shrink away from her steely gaze. All except one.

The woman with the orange eyes met her gaze head on. Not only that but she held a thoughtful gaze and a slight smirk. The two woman locked eyes, fire meeting ice until at last fire spoke. "Well now, why would Roman hire you for business?" She said, but it seemed more to herself than to Winter.

"He has no need of you, as the White Fang and I are here to help-" she stopped herself. A thin, sideways smile extended across her face. "Oh, I see." She said with what could almost be a chuckle. Her eyes narrowed as she kept Winters gaze. "He doesn't want my help. He wants me dead, doesn't he?"

Winter didn't bother to answer. She just met the woman's smile with one of her own. "He does." The woman said answering her own question. "That is certainly a shame." She continued, her orange eyes seeming to glow with fury. "For him!"

Winter smirked in delight at the woman as she seemed to ignite in rage. All eyes were on here as se stood up slowly, nails dragging on the table and chair scraping on the floor as she turned toward Roman. Her gaze met his. Winter watched as blazing fury met a pleading cowardess. Fury dominated and Roman dropped his gaze.

Quick as lightning, all eyes watched as Fury lifted a hand as though to strike Cowardess, then to the rooms surprise, dropped it back down. The woman's chest rose and fell slowly as she caught control of her anger, her eyes dulling back to their normal pumpkin. She cleared her throat almost awkwardly, and when she next spoke her voice rang out clear amongst the silence.

"Well if he does not want my help, he just could have asked." She said, and turning on her heels walked away from her table and towards the door. "No need to try to kill me Roman!" She said with a chuckle as if she was trying to sound light hearted, yet the way the words left her mouth left a chill in the air.

The last thing she said before reaching the door, was while looking Winter once again, directly in the eyes. "Do you remember October, Schnee?"

Winter Schnee did her best not to order Ruby to shoot her in the back of the skull.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review. I do like constructive criticism. I hope this chapter made sense. The next one will hopefully be heavy on Blake/Yang and Winter/Blake.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's some Yang/Blake. Please comment/review. Sorry it took awhile.

Yang opened the door to her large apartment suite and in an instant knew something was wrong. Her hand immediately went to the pistol tucked into the back of her pants. Her fingers grabbed the cold steel as her gaze ran over the familiar layout of the living room. She slowly pulled the gun out and placed her thumb on the hammer, her index finger ready at the trigger. Something was out of place.

The dim light didn't matter to her. As a precaution, Yang had made sure to memorize every inch of her apartment from the slightly sunken in Living-room floor where her couches lay, to the positions of the lamps on the night stands.

Her eyes grazed over the couches and into her kitchen. Her gaze first landed on her window, the pane of glass catching her attention. The latch on it was open and the breeze was blowing in the crack left between the glass and the threshold.

Yang's gaze traveled past the window over to her counter. The countertops gleamed with the reflection of the moonlight that was streaming in through the window. A half step down from her kitchen was her bar, where Yang at last found the intruder.

A shadowy figure that had a dangerous amount of curves was lying across her bar. The eyes on the silhouette glowed with a bright amber as they reflected the light from the moon, two identical prisms.

"Relax Yang, I wouldn't let anyone rob you." A lazy yet amused voice said from the figure. Yang knew that voice very well, and she had to admit, after the initial shock of thinking someone had been able to break in, she was glad it had been them. If it had just been some regular Joe she would've gotten very hostile, very fast.

Yang sighed and lowered her gun. "Hello Blake." She said reaching up and flipping the switch to turn in the light. Blake's eyes drifted and her expression was that of an amused smile.

"Hello Yang." The Faunas answered, stretching. Yang wished that her heart didn't pound so much whenever the woman before her...well moved. It probably didn't help that Blake was wearing very little clothing. Very little.

Yang had to admit that when she saw Blake sitting on top of her bar in the full light of the room, she did not expect the Faunas to be wearing nothing but black lace. She couldn't say it wasn't an altogether unpleasant surprise, but it still caught the blonde off-guard and she couldn't help her eyes from staring. And stare she did.

"Like what you see?" The Faunas asked with a smirk and stretched lazily. Yang indeed like what she saw. Everything about Blake was so predatory and catlike. It was a dangerous mix. Yang lived a dangerous life.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She responded, drawing her eyes over Blake's every curve until she met the pair of yellow orbs. "Wanna tell me why your sitting on top of my bar half naked? What could've possessed you to think that I would want to see you in your underwear tonight?" Her tone was flirtatious but the questions pointed.

"Actually, it's your underwear." Blake purred back with a slight laugh, not seeming to hear Yang's first question.

"Excuse me?" Yang wasn't quite sure if she had heard the other woman correctly. "Are you saying that before you got here..." The mental picture was too much for Yang. She could barely keep herself from striding across the room to the other woman and straddling her across the bar. And when the blonde meant barely, the only thing that was really holding her back was that her living room was in the way.

Yang never had been good at controlling her emotions. Then again, she had never wanted to. There had always been something satisfying about letting her anger carry her into fields of higher strength, or her happiness consuming her every fiber. Yang never liked keeping her emotions in check like the Schnees did, not because she couldn't but because she loved the way it felt.

"Yes." Blake responded with another smirk.

"Completely?"

"Completely." Was the response. Yang didn't even bother to ask why. It probably had something to do with the Faunas's eye candy relationship with the older Schnee sister. What Yang was really intrigued to know was how the faunas had managed to get all the way to Yang's apartment without being seen. She didn't bother to ask since knowing Blake, the assassin may not have even cared about wether she was seen or not. Yang wasn't sure how much of the gory details she needed to hear. She could just watch tomorrows news for the causality report.

Of course, that didn't explain why Blake was here. As much as she enjoyed the Faunas's presence, she didn't think Blake had come purely to see her.

"So, why are you deciding to grace me with your presence? Don't you and Winter normally celebrate together after a victory?" Blake's eyes flashed slightly. When she spoke her time had a slightly caustic and irritated edge to it.

"Winter doesn't consider this a victory." Again, she ignored Yang's first question.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure. Probably something to do with the White Fang. You know how those two feel about them." Blake said in a flawless imitation of the truth. To bad for her Yang knew her way around lies. But it wasn't like Blake didn't know this. Yang knew she wouldn't get anything closer to the truth than this until Winter decided she felt like telling them.

Yang decided to let it drop. "Oh." She said. She did in fact know how the Schnee sisters felt about the White Fang. Weiss had even once described them when the topic had come up as 'fucked-up abominations of the Faunas race who deserve to die'. In normal conversation, the younger Schnee simply called them 'filth' or 'criminal scum'. Yang wondered if Weiss would ever pick up on the irony of that statement.

Winter, on the other hand simply said that the Schnee family had some bad blood with them. Yang hadn't been fooled by the strained tone Winters voice had taken on, or in the way her icy eyes had flashed in outright rage. That never was a good sign considering how Winter was always the more expressionless of the two. Apparently sociopaths even felt hatred.

"So why are you here Blake? Considering you're wearing one of my sets of panties, it's not to discuss the Schnee's acclimations towards the White Fang." Yang said.

"Smart girl." Blake purred and stretched out across Yang's bar once more. The Faunas woman flashed her a seductively wicked smile. "We're both adults here. I think you know why I'm here."

Yang smirked and slowly walked around her couch towards the bar. When she spoke her voice took on a husky undertone. "I think I do, however..." She said, pausing once she reached the bar.

"Yes?" Blake asked coyly as she sat up straighter and stretched her back. Yang felt the top of the bar bump her hips as she reached Blake. The brawlers hand reached forward and gently grabbed the woman by the waist. Pulling her forward until the two were less than an inch away, Yang let her lips meet Blake's.

Yang prided herself on being great at her work. She was good at what she did. Hired killings. That could mean that she was simply to walk into a room and shoot the occupants in the back of the skull. It could also mean a more...intimate approach. So Yang was more than a little pleased with herself when she felt Blake's legs wrap around her hips and her amber ringed pupils dilate before closing.

When the two separated, Blake was breathing quickly and Yang felt her heart pounding. The blonde couldn't help but feel a more than a little pleased and the tiniest bit sated. She considered it payback for the Faunas woman catching her off guard in front of a whole crowd earlier in the day.

"However, no one, no matter how sexy gets away with breaking into my house." Yang finished at what was almost a growl.

"Oh really." Blake challenged, a smirk playing on her lips. "Whatever are you going to do about it then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Neo/Roman as promised in the pairings. For now they have to most normal relationship I guess you could say. Hope you enjoy.

Neo may have had eyes that constantly bled between colors, but that didn't change her vision in the slightest. So when she saw Roman Torchwick lying on the floor in a pool of blood, she was certain her eyes were not playing tricks on her. The white leather of her gloves creaked as she gripped her elegantly laced parasol tighter in her hand, heart racing.

After the five women had left, it had been difficult to get out past the stage amidst the hoard of screaming rich people headed towards the door. It had taken several minutes for all of them to exit, leaving behind only overturned tables and chairs, shards of expensive fallen wineglasses and scraps of dignity on the floor. In the mad rush to leave, Neo hadn't been able to see her bosses fallen body until now.

The sight made her gag in disgust in rage. How dare those women do this to Roman! How dare they hurt him! How dare they leaven Roman, her Roman, to die!

Stilettos clacked against the wood of the stage as the tiny girl ran down the rounded stairs of the stage and up to where Roman was collapsed. Neo collapsed to her knees next to the sleazy club owner and frantically her ever changing eyes searched for a source of the blood.

His normally white coat was soaked in crimson, crimson that was rapidly spreading out from underneath his torso. White gloves frantically ripped at blood stained fabric until they caught at the source of the wound. Her umbrella lay at her side in the pool of blood. Forgotten. Discarded.

Neo ground her teeth together in an open smile grimace. Her slender fingers deftly tore at the bullet-hole in the fabric, tearing away the expensive coat and his dress shirt until the wound was visible. Her heart pumped faster as she inspected the small hole that was rapidly gushing blood.

Her lips curled in frustration over her small pearly teeth. How a hole so small could generate so much blood was a thought beyond her knowledge. All she knew was that Roman needed help. Fast.

Quickly she picked up a discarded cloth napkin from next to one of the several fallen tables and pressed it against the bleeding wound. The small square of fabric became wet and sticky with blood in her hands as she grabbed a second napkin off the ground. Growling slightly she threw it aside and held the other one up against the wound to no avail. He kept bleeding.

She gritted her teeth together and bit her upper lip. She was going to have to get help. She had to save him! There was only one problem. She reached back to her pocket for her scroll and hesitated slightly. Neo didn't have the best track record with the police. In all honesty, it was a very bad one. On her last job she had gotten careless and it had come back around to bite her.

The whole of Vales police system was looking for the murderer with the dual toned eyes. Working with Roman had allowed her to lay low for a bit while they cooled off, but she couldn't afford to be found out. Her hand twitched away form her scroll.

No. She had to save Romans life. He had done too much for her over the years for her just to throw him away like that. He wasn't like everyone else. He wasn't expendable. Not anymore.

Of course she could also use her semblance.

Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a small white scroll. With a click of a few holographic buttons she dialed the number for Vale's police network. With only a slight hesitation she pressed the button to call them. The stern face of an automated operator popped up on screen as the video connection flickered to life.

"Vale Police Department, how can I help you?" Luckily for her the operators were just machines. They didn't recognize faces. Wordlessly Neo angled the camera to face Romans prostrate figure.

There was a seconds delay and a gasp sounded from the operator. Neo knew it was fake, just a part of the programming to make the holographic operator seem more realistic. Atlas had come a long way in faking concern for others pain, and the automated police lines were top of the line in regards to this. The operator could "see" your pain if you were too hurt to tell them. Neo thought the whole principle of the thing was convolutedly stupid, but if it could save Romans life she wouldn't complain.

"Oh no! Hold on tight sir, we will be there right away!" The operator said in a flawless imitation of urgency, and Neo knew an ambulance was on the way.

Sighing, she slipped her scroll back into her pocket and pressed the scarlet soaked napkin down onto his wound with blood soaked gloves. The police would be there in a few minutes. Sighing, Neo leaned down and placed a small kiss on the unconscious man's lips. When she lifted her head back up, her eyes shone a brilliant emerald green.

There was only one person in the living world who knew that Neo even possessed a semblance, and that person was Roman. He only knew she possessed one and everyday he tried to make the mute girl show him what it was. But Neo knew that even with those closest to her she could stand to have a few secrets. Even the police who seemed to make it a goal to know everything about her didn't know squat about it.

As her newly green eyes gazed down at his closed ones, she smiled slightly. He was going to be okay. Her hair slowly turned black, the color bleeding from the top down as though pitch had rained down on her scalp. Roman was going to make it. Freckles burst and blossomed onto her cheeks and her lips became red and plump. He would survive. Her tri-colored clothes were replaced with a black dress covered With thin patterns of white flowers and her stiletto heeled boots were replaced with black pumps. Her newly red lips curved in a lopsided smirk as her new appearance took over. The appearance of a concerned wealthy girl, maybe too young for a club such as this one yes, but not too young to be a good citizen.

Her heart pounded as the mute girl awaited the ambulance, the sounds of sirens greeting her ears from a distance. Roman was going to be alright. He had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/review. I love constructive criticism. Thanks for all the reads and the kudos! I know its not the most well written nor is it the most popular but I never expected this story to make it to where it is now, so thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review so I can make this the best story I can.


End file.
